


Reporting a Penguin

by areyoukiddingme



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blackmail, Blood, Denial, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, F/M, Hostage Situations, Light BDSM, Masochism, Minor Character Death, Nudity, Reporter, Sadism, Slow Burn, Submission, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingme/pseuds/areyoukiddingme
Summary: Penguin has to find some way of getting his empire known. When he just so happens to hold a news reporter hostage, he finds her an indispensable resource and their meetings are far from over.*no spoilers past season 1*





	Reporting a Penguin

Double espresso and a blueberry muffin.

That’s what I always got from the tiny café on the corner of the street. I was normally so busy during my work shifts that I had to grab it and go but today, however, I had a couple of hours free and I could actually sit in. This place was always busy, but I somehow managed to find a spot by the bar in front of the window, able to watch the world go by.

I sipped my coffee idly, staring at the folks outside the window. The scantily dressed woman across the road with a pram who I’d probably do a piece on next week. The greasy man half asleep next to his hot dog cart. Then a man walked past who gripped all of my attention as he had such an awkward gait against all of the other bustling commuters of Gotham. I watched the back of his head, wishing that I’d seen his face as he continued hobbling, his waddling reminding me of a penguin. Then he was gone and I zoned out again, taking another sip.

I heard a glass smash behind me and I flinched but didn’t turn around; probably just an absent minded barista. Then I noticed the ominous silence in the usually bustling café. That’s when I turned around to see everyone staring, open-mouthed at the doorway which held a man in a mask, holding out a gun.

The silence stretched on before the man started shouting, barking orders while women screamed and everyone jumped to their feet. More men armed with guns, their faces covered with masks poured in through the doorway and we were all herded towards the centre of the room, packed in like sardines and surrounded by thugs.

“This is a hostage situation.” I heard someone shout over the chaos and the noise suddenly died down. I couldn’t see the man speaking because there were too many jostling heads in the way, but he spoke with authority and a lilting accent.

“If any of you try to resist we’ll blow this place sky-high. If you wish to give us your valuables to tide us over, that would be mutually beneficial.”

I thought back to all of the other hostage situations I’d reported on, who ended up dying in these situations and who had made it out with their lives. They’d been small and stayed quiet. There could be twenty other hostages happening at the same time in Gotham, so there was no hope of the police arriving any time soon. We would all just have to wait this out.

The thugs grabbed anything of worth from the people at the front of the huddle who then subsequently shuffled back, out of reach from the men in masks. I was gradually pushed to the front of the throng, my hands scrambling for anything valuable but came up with nothing, apart from my earrings and shitty cell phone. I handed them over with ease, the thug in front of me grabbing them eagerly before reaching forward, pulling the purse from my hand. I protested before stopping myself, thinking that losing my purse was better than losing my life.

He started rooting though my bag, my cheeks flushing as my privacy was invaded and I looked away, jaw clenching when I saw a man who stood out from the thugs, largely because he was the only one not wearing a mask. He had spiked hair, a thin face and a nose that hooked over so low that it almost looked like a beak. He turned to me suddenly as I was examining him and his face twitched with recognition. He started making his way towards me and I saw his awkward, shuffling walk, recognising it as the one I saw outside the window only minutes earlier.

He shooed the man in the mask away from me, settling his feet so close to mine that I had reason to believe that he had no idea what ‘personal space’ was. I made eye-contact with him, despite the fact that my hands were shaking, and stood taller to try and appear more confident.

“I- I know you.” He spoke and I instantly recognised his voice as the one that had ordered us around.

I broke from his gaze, breath stuttering and I looked to the people beside me who were all staring at me in horror and backing away as much as they could. The man’s mouth twitched into a smile and he looked up to the ceiling, thinking as to where he’s seen my face before.

“You’re the lady from the news, aren’t you?” He pointed out abruptly, his own face brightening as he recognised mine.

“Yes.” I sputtered.

“Oh, what was your name again? Miss Carlisle, wasn’t it? I do enjoy your pieces.”

He bit his lip, looking to the ceiling as he rocked back on his heels.

“You did a story on me a couple weeks ago, do you remember?”

He stared at me expectantly and I thought back to all of the stories I’d broadcast in the past few weeks, the headlines flickering behind my eyes until I landed on one that could perfectly match his description.

“Penguin.” I said softly, eyebrows furrowing as I tried to remember the details of the story. Multiple robberies, few assaults, one or two murders. Nothing big enough to warrant a proper story in Gotham so it was only two minutes long, but now I wish I knew more.

“ _The_ Penguin.” He corrected me, bringing his face obscenely close to mine. “It turns it more into a concept, rather than, you know- you know, the bird. I used to hate that nickname, but now I relish in it. I _took_ it from those who used it against me.”

He paused, mouth twitching as he stopped to observe the huddle of people who had already given in all of their possessions and now had nothing better to do than stare at the two of us.

“Could you follow me, Miss Carlisle?” Penguin ushered me towards a table at the centre of the room, placing his hand on my lower back, hissing 'sit’ to which I complied immediately.

In the scuffle someone had knocked over their cup, the brownish liquid still spreading over the table and rhythmically dripping to the floor at my feet. I focused all of my attention on the droplets, counting them as Penguin’s traced his fingertips along the side of the table, obviously deep in thought.

“Let them go.” He uttered to the closest armed man who lumbered over to his side.

“But boss, what about…”

“I said, let them go. I only want her.” He disclosed menacingly and I wilted under his glare. His mouth twitched into a smile before it fell again.

“ _Why_ is no-one following my orders?” He shouted and the masked men jumped into action, jostling and shouting for the scared mass of people to shift and get out of the café. A lot of them looked relieved and some looked to me with pity, but not enough pity to step forward and try to help me.

“Just think.” Penguin spoke, pulling my gaze instantly back to his. “It’ll be far more effective to have one person they know rather than a horde of strangers. No-one cares about strangers.”

He leaned towards me, lifting my chin with two fingers, his lips twisting into a smirk and for the first time since we’d met I felt a strange sort of attraction to him. I shifted uncomfortably; this couldn’t be Stockholm syndrome kicking in already, could it? You would’ve thought if I reported on these things I’d be a bit more sensible when it came to hostage situations.

His fingers were firm and steady on my skin and I could feel my shoulders rising with tension, my lips pursing into a fine line. When he let go of my chin I exhaled heavily, shoulders sagging as I struggled to keep my breathing even.

He stepped back, turning to pace in front of me with his stunted hobble of a walk. I turned my attention back to the dripping liquid; one, two, three…

“Who’s your camera man?” He asked abruptly.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, wondering what the hell kind of plan he was hatching.

“Could you bring him here?” He continued, looking around as if my camera man was hidden away somewhere in the room.

“One of your men has my cell phone.” I excused myself, but he merely turned around, snapping his fingers. They were all obviously listening as one of the thugs stepped forward with my phone in his palm. Penguin took it from him, playing with it in his hands idly.

“What’s his name?”

“Howard.” I answered hesitantly.

He clicked through my phone, flipping past contacts until he came across my camera guy, dialling the number and pressing it to his ear to make sure it was ringing before handing it to me.

“Tell him to come here. Act normally.” He whispered, leaning conspiratorially in towards me as I placed the phone to my ear with a shaking hand.

The phone stopped ringing and Howard picked up, answering with his usual greeting, his light-hearted tone stabbing right into my gut.

“Howard.” I exhaled, trying my hardest to stop my voice from shaking. “Are you free?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you come to the old café where I always go? You know, the one you always make fun of me for going to?” I picked at my skirt while I waited for his response.

“Yeah, ‘course. Why?”

“I’ve got a story.” I spoke tightly, glancing to Penguin who was staring at me expectantly.

“Really? You usually sound more excited when you’ve found a story, Lou.” Howard said into my ear and I winced as he used his nickname for me, pulling the phone away from my ear so I could take a shaking breath.

“Well, you know, sometimes it’s a slow news day.” I said tersely, trying to wrap up this call as soon as possible. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah…” Howard answered shortly, sounding very much like he was going to continue prying so I hung up quickly.

I stared at the phone, trying to even my breathing while I heard Penguin snickering in front of me.

“Well done. Admirable performance.” He teased me, leaning forward to take the cell from my hands so he could hand it back to his comrade.

Then he turned on his heel, hobbling back to discuss business with the masked men. I anxiously watched the window, waiting for my familiar news truck to pull up outside. When it did, however, I didn’t feel the relief that I was expecting. Instead, my stomach sank. Perhaps somewhere in my brain I was hoping that Howard wouldn’t be stupid enough to actually follow my instructions when I so obviously wasn’t myself.

Howard got out of the truck, lugging his equipment out from the back before turning and squinting into the darkened window of the café suspiciously. He pushed past the suspicion though and entered the door nonetheless, scanning the room vacantly before doing a double-take, noticing the men in masks and guns in their arms, then me, sat at a table, isolated. I could visibly see the panic building inside his chest and I sensed his urge to run when a masked man stepped in front of the door, pushing him towards Penguin.

“Ah, Howard, isn’t it?” Penguin stepped forward, arms outstretched.

Confusion passed Howard’s face, but he didn’t act rashly. He reported on all of the crimes in Gotham, which didn’t mean he didn’t know how to deal with them. So he squared his shoulders, lowering his camera as he faced Penguin.

“Yeah. What the deal?” Howard asked gruffly, glancing back to me.

“Come over here, Howard.” Penguin led him towards me, setting him down on a chair close by me. Two masked men lumbered behind our chairs, arms crossed menacingly to stop us from bolting. Penguin pulled up a seat, wood scraping against the floor ominously before he seated himself in front of us.

“The original plan was to stage a little hostage, keep some people here for a while, perhaps drum up a little cash and press in the meantime. But then I spotted Miss Carlisle here, and there was a change in plans. I can make this venture a whole lot more… profitable.” Penguin explained to Howard, gesturing mildly with his hands.

“So why’d you bring me here?” Howard grunted.

Penguin tutted at him, holding up a singular finger to shut him up.

“Don’t get cocky, Howard. This-” he pointed between me and him, “-is a hostage situation. It doesn’t have to be that way between you and I.”

“What do you want?” Howard demanded, shifting in his chair, which caused the man behind him to pull out his gun and point it at him.

“Howard, Howard, Howard.” Penguin grinned, shaking his head. “Be quiet _and shut up_. I want to make a deal.”

“What deal?” I asked softly, making both of the men turn to me suddenly.

“Well, Miss Carlisle, I’m glad you asked. You see, I was hoping you could give me a little media exposure. I’m trying to build up a little empire of my own, you see.”

Howard and I exchanged a glance.

“You know we don’t own the newsroom?” I informed him slowly.

“Oh, I know. I only want the occasional story. So whenever you’re having a slow news day,” his gaze drifted towards mine, “you can just give me a call and I’ll set you up with some stories. I’ll make sure they’re good ones.”

“What happens if we refuse?”

Penguin grinned amiably.

“You won’t.”

His voice seemed final. Howard looked to me, then nodded.

“Is that it?” Howard huffed, crossing his arms.

“Yes.” Penguin grinned, spreading his hands. “What say you, Miss Carlisle?”

“Whatever you want, Penguin.” I sighed in agreement.

“Excellent. Well, you’re free to go then Howard.” Penguin stood up, gesturing for Howard to join him. “Make sure to get some footage as you leave.”

Howard hesitated, looking back to me.

“She’s not coming with me?” He asked aggressively, standing up so suddenly that all of the masked men in the room stood to arms.

“I’ll let her go soon.” Penguin lifted his arms, trying to calm the situation.

“There’s no way I’m leaving without her.” Howard grunted, reaching over to grip my upper arm a little too roughly.

Penguin grinned, looking to the floor before reaching into his inner pocket and pulling out a gun. All of the men around us were carrying guns, but somehow when he had one in his hand it felt like immediate danger.

“You are going without her.” He assured Howard, gesturing with his gun.

Howard was rapidly turning puce, his hand characteristically twitching as he always did when we were drawing close to a deadline and he was getting anxious. I reached forward, pulling his hand into mine and I squeezed it reassuringly.

“I can handle myself Howard.” I said softly.

“No you can’t, Lou.” He said tersely and I stood slowly to his side.

“Go.” I hissed at him, glancing to the gun that Penguin was holding. “Please.”

Howard inhaled deeply, looking down at me with concern before nodding reluctantly. He started towards the door, pausing when he got to Penguin.

“Fine. But if you dare hurt her-”

“You’re hardly in the position to threaten me, Howard.” Penguin reminded him. “Go out there and get some footage of your dear Miss Carlisle being held hostage. Someone is bound to take this story.”

Howard grunted before shouldering past Penguin, lifting his camera back up as he walked out of the door. Penguin quickly hobbled back to me, clicking his fingers at his associates who grabbed my arms, pinning them behind my back. I exclaimed in protest, pulling against their hands but their grip was firm and they tied me roughly to the chair with some kind of rope.

“Away from the front, gentlemen, we want her to be visible on screen.” Penguin ordered them and one man shifted him away from my forefront.

I was able to see ahead of me now and through the murky glass of the café I could see Howard with his camera pointing in at me and my assault.

“Act a little more frightened, if you will.” Penguin said through unmoving lips.

I glared at him, straining against my bonds.

“Fuck yo-“

He cut me off by clamping a hand over my mouth and my thoughts blurred as I felt his fingernails digging into my cheeks. I pulled even harder at the rope around my wrists as he leaned in towards me, his lips hovering next to my ear.

“Trust me, Miss Carlisle, I’d be more lewd with you but we wouldn’t make the daytime slot.” He uttered, smirking slightly as he drew away from me.

I breathed angrily against his hand, fighting against the urge to bite him as he antagonised me. I glanced out at Howard who was just lowering his camera from his shoulder and swapping it for a cell phone, looking in at me with concern before hopping back into his van.

“You know, Miss Carlisle…” He trailed off, slowly lowering his hand from my mouth.

I ground my teeth, stopping myself from verbally abusing him. Penguin idly observed the vehicle out of the window, watching Howard make his phone call from inside the van.

“The camera doesn’t do you any justice.” He looked toward me again, taking my chin in his fingers again, but this time I flinched away. “You’re really very pretty.”

“You realise he’s calling the cops on you now?” I said through gritted teeth, my lips pursing.

“Yes. It’s a dumb and predictable move, but I know it’s coming.” Penguin said smugly. “Which means we still have a while yet.”

“Why are you keeping me here?” I asked him softly.

“I’m trying to drum up a little press.” He sighed, leaning forward in his chair. “Longer I keep you here, bigger the story will be.”

“I thought you wanted _me_ to report on you?”

“Any press is good press at this stage, my dear. The only downside is you won’t be able to take this story.” He reached forward, placing his hand on my knee. I squirmed away from the invasion, but he kept his hand firm. “You’ll just have to take the next one, eh?”

“Yes.” I choked out.

He smiled, releasing his grip on my knee. I exhaled heavily, looking away from him.

The whole inside of the café suddenly flashed blue and red, the colours bouncing off of the walls as I jerked my head to look out of the window. The cops had arrived.

“Finally!” Penguin exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

The police were shouted in garbled voices outside the café that everyone seemed to ignore. Penguin stood up, adjusting his jacket before knocking his hand against his head in a dumb gesture.

“I almost forgot.” He rooted around in his jacket pockets, pulling out a pen before reaching towards me, exposing my arm. He messily scrawled a phone number on my arm, the point of the pen digging into my flesh while I squirmed.

“Give me a call when you need that story.” He clicked his fingers and one of the masked men threw my phone onto my lap.

“Move out!” He shouted and all of the masked men complied in a moment, all streaming out of the back door that was unguarded by the police.

I struggled against my chair bonds, only to realise that Penguin was still lingering at the door, watching me with interest.

“I hope to see you again soon.” He said softly when I noticed him, then slipped through the door.

“Not too soon.” I muttered to myself, hearing the door click behind him.

* * *

The police broke in far too late, the perpetrators were long gone and all they had to do was untie me from a chair. Howard fussed over me and I repeatedly had to push him away, answering police questions that I didn’t know the answer to and trying to stop my mind from wondering back to Penguin. They finally let me go and Howard left with me, insisting that I travelled back with him in his van.

I exited the vehicle the moment he pulled up outside my flat. I knew Howard was still shaken up, but I had to go through so much police bullshit that amounted to nothing I didn’t feel like talking to anyone.

Then I was up early again for my work shift.

I avoided Howard as much as I could because when I was around him all he did was told me to go home or, even worse, give me these sympathy eyes that made me feel like I was some kind of wounded puppy. He brought up the red marks flecked with biro on my arm. I wasn’t comfortable with just scrubbing off the number Penguin gave me but I couldn’t just call him, so I had settled for a kind of compromise. I copied the number Penguin gave me into my phone and left it at that.

I left the building after my shift, yawning into my hand as I stepped onto the pavement. That’s when someone jumped me, grabbing me from behind and hauling me into a side-alley where they pulled a bag over my head and my world was plunged into darkness. I tried to scream but they quickly clamped hand over my mouth while I struggled against them, but they were too strong and I felt myself being pushed into a vehicle, onto a seat.

I didn’t stop struggling. I didn’t want them to think that I’d given in to them, even as they repeatedly slammed me back onto the firm leather chairs. I could hear the world rushing by but I had no idea where we were going, we were travelling for about ten minutes when we slowed down. My assailant grabbed my waist and hauled me out of the car, pulling me along while I tripped over nothing, blindly wandering around a place I didn’t know and couldn’t see.

Then they stopped me, forcing me down onto a harsh surface before pulling my arms behind my back and the backrest, something clicking around my wrists, keeping them firmly in place.

They pulled the bag from my head suddenly and I blinked in the new-found light. I couldn’t see anything as my eyes adjusted, but the moment that they did I wished that I still had that bag over my head. Penguin was standing opposite from me, leaning casually on an opulent mahogany chair with his ankles crossed beneath him. When I grimaced at him he smiled broadly, righting himself.

“Miss Carlisle. How nice to see you.”

“Likewise.” I mumbled, looking down to inspect the wooden chair that I was tied to. I shook my wrists, hearing a metal clanking noise and when I tried to pull them apart something solid cut into my wrists.

“Who the hell gave you handcuffs?” I asked, turning my head to look back at him.

For some reason, this time I wasn’t that scared of him. Perhaps it was the fact that I was more tired than I had ever been, but I didn’t feel that heart-juddering terror that I had felt in the café. Today I felt stronger.

“An old friend.” He answered me, gesturing to the handcuffs. “A cop, as a matter of fact. You probably know him.”

“Don’t tell me who it is.”

“You’d rather keep your rose-tinted glasses?” Penguin asked, arching his eyebrow at me.

“It’s far too late for that.” I smirked at him, shifting in my cuffs. “I’d just rather not think any less of our police force.”

He smiled back at me, meandering towards my chair slowly.

“I was starting to worry when you didn’t call me. I thought you may have forgotten our agreement.”

“No. I just…” I trailed off, floundering for an excuse.

“It seems I was unfair in asking you to call me, you’re far too busy a person. I’ll call you instead and give you a story, you can decide whether you want to use it or not Lou.”

He used Howard’s nickname for me and my jaw clenched, looking up to him with fire in my eyes.

“Don’t call me that.” I hissed through gritted teeth, my hands clenching behind my back.

“What, ‘Lou’?”

“Yes.”

“Why not?” He asked curiously, coming to stand right in front of my knees.

“It’s what Howard calls me.” I muttered, shifting away from him slightly.

“Ah yes, Howard.” Penguin rocked back on his heels, staring at the ceiling in reminiscence. “You two seem very close. Are you two…”

He gestured with his hands and I sighed in exasperation, annoyed by his lewd connotations.

“No. We’re just colleagues.” I spoke sharply. “He’s married. Has two kids.”

“That usually doesn’t count for much.” He said quickly, leaning forward to trace my cheek lightly with his finger.

I flinched away, my mind a sudden confusion of thoughts. I wanted him to touch me more, shower me with attention but I also wanted to never see him again, never force me to confront these feelings that were wildly inappropriate and that I was unable to stop.

“For a second I was worried…” He trailed off, lifting his knees up onto the chair so that they rested either side of my hips, his thighs touching mine and crotch dangerously close. “…that you were taken. But seeing as you’re free, I can claim you as my own now.”

“I don’t _belong_ to anyone.” I grunted, trying to ignore the man on my lap and my mind that was reeling with inappropriate thoughts.

“You do now.” He grinned, clearly enjoying my obvious discomfort.

I lifted my eyes to the ceiling as he reached forward to trace my collar-bone, my pulse fluttering as I felt the pads of his fingers on my skin.

“You are so very pretty.” His jaw shifted as he stared at his fingers and his eyebrows drew together momentarily. His hand suddenly went to my neck and I gasped, fighting against his invasion as he slowly cut off my air supply and I yanked against my handcuffs desperately.

“It almost feels as though I should _break_ you a little, just so you’re not quite so pretty anymore.”

I choked out, my vision starting to blur when Penguin finally let go, pulling back slightly but not letting himself off of my lap.

“Oopsie.” He started laughing, looking at his hands. “I’m doing it again. Please forgive me, Miss Carlisle.”

I was too busy trying to regain my breath to respond, my shaking breaths the only thing that could be heard in the room. Penguin tipped my chin up with his finger, appraising my reaction to his strangulation.

“I wouldn’t have thought you were into this.” He poked his tongue in his cheek, shifting his hips closer to mine. “I suppose it makes it easier for me.”

He very delicately reached out and pulled my hair behind my shoulders, smiling at me idly. His hands wandered to my jaw, angling my head upward with his long fingers. I kept firm eye contact with him, my lower lip trembling as he gave me such a predatory look that I feared for my life. Then he rushed his head towards me, capturing my lips with precision and haste while my heart leaped in my chest and my eyes widened in shock.

He kissed me firmly, keeping his hands on my jaw as he explored my mouth, and my eyes slowly closed as I steadily gave into him, his warmth drawing me in and making me lower my defences. I actually started to kiss him back, which he responded to with relish and I could feel the corners of his lips pulling into a smirk as I did so.

When he released me, he licked his lower lip, still staring at me as hungrily as he had before he kissed me. I was gasping, my mind and body still trying to comprehend what he was doing to me, and as my shoulders heaved he slowly lowered himself off of my lap.

“That concludes today’s meeting.” He said light-heartedly, grinning at me. He passed around the back of me and I could feel the bonds around my wrists being loosened and then finally released. I quickly pulled my hands forward, looking in horror to see a small cut around the circumference of each wrist, the skin around it raw and ringed with blood.

“Oh look. You’ve done yourself a mischief.” Penguin sighed and drew his lips back in disapproval.

He reached forward, taking my wrist in his hand before drawing it to his lips, then licked at the blood that caked the wound, making eye-contact with me as he did so. I shuddered; who knew watching a man consume blood, my blood, would be such a turn-on?

Penguin clicked his fingers and a man came through the door behind me, walking a certain distance into the room them stopped, his hands folded in front of him.

“Take this young lady home.” He ordered the man, who came up and grabbed me by the upper-arm.

“Gently!” Penguin exclaimed quickly, standing to join me. “I hope our little meeting has served to remind you of our agreement, Miss Carlisle?”

I nodded slowly in confusion and was led away by the burly man, out of the building and into a posh car, sleek and black, and when I sat on the chairs I knew that this was the car that I had come to this place in. The driver didn’t speak to me, but as he drove he knew the exact way to my home, taking each turn as if he’d done it as many times as I had. When we arrived, I left the vehicle wordlessly and the man drove off so I was left on the pavement, dazed and confused and, if I’m honest, a little bit horny.

* * *

The next time I was on camera, I was sure to wear long sleeves so no-one could see the wounds on my wrists. They were healing up nicely, but there were still marks that would have been obvious, even on the tiniest television screen. Howard had asked about them. I had lied, mumbling an excuse which he didn’t buy, but thankfully he didn’t press further.

I stopped for lunch, avoiding the café that was now tainted for me so I ate from the crappy canteen instead, wearily pushing mouthfuls of food around my mouth. My cell started ringing and I jumped, staring at the phone before picking it up to see who was calling. The caller ID came up as ‘Penguin’. _How the hell did he get my number?_

“Hello?” I picked up, despite the nagging voice in my brain that told me not to.

“Good day, Miss Carlisle.”

“Penguin.” I spoke without thought before staring around the office, making sure that no-one heard me.

“How very perceptive of you.” He spoke blandly. I could just imagine him sitting in an opulent office space, reclining back in his chair with his feet on the desk, smirking idly as he listened to my flustered responses over the phone.

“How are you?” He asked me, and I couldn’t tell whether he was mocking me or being sincere.

“Can I be honest?”

“Of course.”

“A little shaken.”

“And yet you’re still working.” He commented and I didn’t stop to think about how he knew that. “You don’t even get a day off after a hostage situation?”

“I don’t do ‘days off’.” I explained, my voice tense.

“Nonsense. Did you tell anyone about yesterday?”

I contemplated answering him, jaw clenching as I shifted in my seat.

“No.”

“Not even Howard?” He asked, sounding more and more amused. “Keeping secrets, are you?”

“What’s your story Penguin?” I asked him, completely out of patience

I could hear the smile in his voice as he proceeded to relay an in-depth gory story of a wealthy CEO he had killed for his own gain, casually dropping in some torture and murderous elements. I jotted down whatever I found interested or noteworthy in his tale and resolved to do a story on it later.

“Until next time, Miss Carlisle.” He wrapped up abruptly, ending the call so all I was left with was a dull tone in my ear. I lowered the phone then simply stared at it.

I brought up his story to the editor who approved it without a second thought. He asked where I found the story, but I simply told him it was an anonymous tip-off. Howard gave me a sideways glance but didn’t say any more about it, even as we searched for leads and got a writer onto the script.

We were preparing to film in my usual outdoor setup when one of the editors approached us cautiously.

“Honey, we’re getting someone else to film your story.” She informed me delicately. “It’s just, you’re one of our stories tonight and it’ll be weird if our viewers see you reporting in the same evening.”

I reluctantly handed off my script to another reporter and let myself be driven home again by Howard.

“You can look out for yourself on the news tonight.” Howard said light-heartedly as I opened the door of his van. He placed his hand lightly on my arm and I paused, looking back at him. “You are okay, aren’t you Lou?”

“Yeah. Stop being so cautious with me, you’re making me uneasy.” I urged him, smiling before exiting the vehicle.

* * *

That night I accidently flipped past the news channel and saw my face blown up on the screen.

“Beloved reporter Louanne Carlisle was held hostage last night-“

I snickered, lifting up the remote to change the channel when the footage that Howard took popped up on the screen. You could see me being tied up through the glass, then the one man without a mask grabbed my face and muttered something into my ear. It was weirdly visceral seeing it from the other side, and it was strange knowing exactly what he said to me in that moment.

I started feeling weird again and quickly switched off the TV before my thoughts started straying again. I couldn’t have romantic relations with Penguin. He was a criminal and a scumbag and made me feel more alive than I ever had.

* * *

Penguin called me daily, his stories always as gruesome as the first he told me, and none painted him in a good light. Maybe he thought I’d be impressed by his immorality. He gave no allusions to what happened the other day which made me wonder if he had any preference towards me at all.

Then halfway through the week, I received a neatly wrapped parcel on my work desk with my name written elegantly along the top. I quickly scooped it up, tipping it into my drawer before anyone in the office saw it. Only once everyone had gone home I picked out the parcel, examining the black box that had some obscure company name stamped on the back, as well as my name written in silver ink.

I opened the box with shaking hands, lifting the lid to reveal a beautiful necklace impressed with sparkling gems the colour of fresh blood. I took the necklace between my fingers, raising it up so I could see it glint in the light, feeling the weight of it in my hand which gave away just how expensive this thing was.

There was no doubt that this was from Penguin, even before I’d seen the tiny note tucked into the side of the box that was signed off by Penguin, instructing that I wear it next time I was on camera.

When I picked out my outfit the next day the only thing I could find that matched my new necklace was a low-cut dress that I normally wasn’t bothered by, but now all I could think about was how much cleavage I was exposing. Howard came to our spot with his equipment and complimented my necklace as he lugged his camera over his shoulder. I blushed, looking down to the ground while I thanked him meekly.

It was usually easy to forget the outside world when I was in front of the camera, reeling off lines, but while I was wearing a token of his I felt so much more aware. I could imagine Penguin lounging in his opulent living room, TV propped up on the elegant desk in front of him while he laughed, swilling wine in his glass.

Howard didn’t say anything about my performance, but I knew he knew something was up. He hazed questions about me and my life while I answered vaguely and unspecifically. I left him as quickly as possible, removing the necklace as soon as I got back into the office, throwing it into my purse.

“Damn him.” I hissed under my breath, shifting my dress higher.

“Miss Carlisle?” Someone asked with such a lilt in their voice that for a moment I thought it was Penguin and my head snapped around, only to see an intern standing in my doorway. I sighed, rubbing my temple as I turned to them.

“Yeah?”

“Could you come with me please?” The intern urged and I twisted back to my desk.

“Of course, give me a moment.”

“No. Could you come with me _now_.” The intern insisted and I turned back to them curiously.

It was only when I looked at them properly that I noticed they weren’t an intern, they were merely dressed like an intern. Their hand slowly went to their inner pocket, the bulge there suggesting a gun hidden away, an incentive for me to come quietly and not scream. I reached for my purse before standing up, walking past the intern in the doorway.

They placed their hand heavily on my shoulder, leading me towards the exit quickly and inconspicuously. A black, sleek vehicle was waiting outside and I was led into it, the fake intern slipping in beside me, sitting obscenely close, his hand wrapping around the back of my armrest while I tried to maintain my composure.

“Is this Penguin again?” I asked through gritted teeth. The man shrugged.

“If it is, I think you need to back off.” I spoke sharply and the fake intern grinned, reaching forward to trace my cheek with his finger.

“You’re snappy.” He pouted, pulling something from his sleeve before wrenching my head towards him. He blinded me with a scrap of fabric that he tied roughly around the back of my head, catching my hair in the process which made me wince.

“Come now, surely he does worse to you.” The man uttered next to my ear and I squirmed away, elbowing him in the process.

“Calm down kitty.” He attempted to wrestle my arms to my side but I wouldn’t stop flailing.

I heard him sigh heavily before what I could only presume to be a man’s body landed on my lap. At this vantage point he restrained me with ease, using his far larger mass to pin down my limbs, the heat from his body radiating against my whole figure. My breaths were short and angry in the silence of the car, the air between us tense and unforgiving.

“We’re here.” He broke the silence, getting up off of my lap.

He wrenched the purse from my hands and I clutched at air as he hauled me out of the car, leading my uncertain feet inside and through a place which he knew very well.

All I could hear was the echoing of footsteps as the fake intern led me and when we stopped the only other noise present was a clock ticking. My blindfold was ripped from my head and I saw Penguin sitting down across from me, his back to a roaring open fire and a wine glass filled with the crimson liquid in his hand. The fake intern approached Penguin and handed him my purse before leaving quickly, so I was left unattended and unchained, which was unusual. And frightening.

“Where’s your necklace?” He asked, his expression hurt.

My gaze automatically flicked to the purse and he raised his eyebrows, reaching into my bag to find the loose necklace that I had just thrown in there earlier. He tossed my purse onto the nearest surface, right next to a gun that was just casually resting on the table. He gestured for me to approach him and I did so cautiously, leaning down slightly as he reached up to wrap the necklace around my neck.

He didn’t even stand as he clasped the necklace, his hands fluttering over my collar-bone. He let the necklace settle for a moment before gesturing for me to stand back again. I stepped back, standing at the place where the intern had led me in as I eyed Penguin nervously.

“It suits you.” He spoke in his lilting voice.

“Why did you get it for me?” I asked sharply.

“Can’t I give a present to a friend?” He expressed, lifting his arms in submission.

“We’re not friends.” I responded quickly.

Penguin gave me such a look that I wished I could take that back, just to stop that stare of his. I was so uneasy and he was so disturbing that I shifted from foot to foot, wishing that I at least had my hands tied behind my back. Being this free could mean nothing good.

“Are we something more then?” He asked in a low voice, arching his eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?”

“Take off your clothes.”

The statement came out of the blue and I was caught off-guard, stepping back two paces as I struggled to understand what he was saying.

“W-what?” I stuttered.

“I said, take off your clothes.” Penguin reached over to the table beside him, setting down his glass and swapping it for the gun which he weighed out in his palm before pointing it at me.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I said through gritted teeth, stalling for time just in case he was being serious.

“I’m afraid not.” He shrugged, waving the gun aimlessly. “Please humour me, Miss Carlisle, or I’ll be forced to use extreme measures.”

I stood before him, lips pursed as I measured out my options. The only one I could see while standing in front of an armed, crazy man was complying. I reached around the back of my dress, silently wishing that I’d worn more clothes as I struggled to undo the zip. Luckily the back was as low as the front and I managed to pull it down with minimal jumping around and generally looking like an idiot.

Once the zip was down I still clutched the dress to my front and Penguin tutted, cocking his gun. I flinched, trying to keep my twitching under control as I took a deep breath, then let the fabric drop. The dress pooled around my ankles and I stared at it as if it had become infinitely more fascinating as it went from my body to the floor.

Standing in front of Penguin in nothing but my bra and underwear I was so exposed, he was able to see every heaving breath and muscle spasm across my entire body. I couldn’t look at his eyes, I kept mine trailed on the floor as I was sure he was eying me up hungrily, appraising every part of my body like I was meat on a supermarket counter.

“Come here.” He urged and I ventured a glance at him, to see that he was beckoning me with two fingers, a lazy smirk pulling at his lips.

I self-consciously kicked off my heels, starting to walk tremulously towards him, refusing to make eye-contact again. I heard the gun fall and scatter across the table, which I took as a good thing. I watched my feet, one in front of the other until I saw a pair of black shoes in front of my own. He grabbed me by the waist and I inhaled sharply, lifting my arms in protest. His hands were touching my bare skin, skin that shouldn’t even be exposed and there were goose bumps rising on my arms, but it couldn’t be from the cold as I was standing so close to an open hearth.

“You’re a sick man.” I spat, lowering my arms slowly as I tried to ignore his paws scrabbling at my waist.

“I know.” He stated, his hands slowly running down my body while I squashed the urge to squirm away. He dragged his palms over my rear and thighs before abruptly pulling at the back of my knees, forcing me onto his lap. Now our roles were reversed and I wasn’t comfortable with it in the slightest.

“Kiss me.” He made his second order and I was even more reluctant to follow this one than the first.

I placed my trembling hands on either side of his face, ignoring the fact that he was a notorious villain and I was in my underwear and instead focused on the strange fire burning in my stomach whenever he touched me. Focusing on that animalistic urge, I kissed him without hesitation, forcing my chest against his and pulling his head closer to mine. As I kissed him I felt my inhibitions melting away and instead felt that passion building and building in the pit of my stomach. That is, until I felt the sharp point of something pressing in-between my ribs.

I looked down, seeing that Penguin had produced a knife from somewhere and was holding the blade against my skin. I freaked out, gasping and rushing to get away from the crazy man and his knife but he grabbed me by the waist, keeping me in place even as I tried to wriggle away. Eventually I gave up, my eyes fixed on the blade as he slowly loosened his grip so I could pull away slightly.

“What, knife doesn’t do it for you?” He muttered, toying the blade between his fingers. “Would you rather I choked you?”

“You have me confused.” My voice was strained as I shifted on his lap.

“No, I don’t think I do. You have a dark side too, Miss Carlisle, if I’m not mistaken.” He breathed deeply, letting his fingers slowly trail over my stomach. “I could see it in that café and I can see it now, hidden behind your eyes. Somehow you’ve kept it from all of Gotham, for all these years…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I muttered.

“ _Don’t lie to me!_ ” Penguin shouted, bringing the blade up to my neck and I cringed away. “I know when people are lying. You’re a fucked up little girl, and you know it. So what will it be?”

“K-knife.” I sputtered eventually, thinking it better than any other options presented to me.

“Goodie.” His mouth twitched and he lifted the blade to the hollow between my ribcage, just below my bra.

He inched his arm closer and closer, the knife slowly pressing down until it broke my skin and I gasped, squirming away but he gripped my waist firmly. I watched the knife in horror, seeing the blood well up around the wound that Penguin was creating and felt a stabbing pain in my torso. It wasn’t that bad, however, until he started dragging the knife down, creating a long, thin cut that oozed blood, red and violent against my pale skin. I cried out, my hand automatically clutching Penguin’s shoulder, fingers digging into his suit, clenching up the fabric in my fist as I struggled to stay composed.

He shushed me gently, continuing to bring the blade down my stomach, veering around my belly-button, stopping just at the hem of my knickers. The hideous gash was bleeding profusely and I could feel myself wavering, body teetering on top of his as I fought to keep a level head through the pain.

“I adore blood, don’t you?” He sighed, contorting my waist so it was angled upwards, my back twisted at an odd angle.

He breathed deeply through his nostrils, tipping his head to the side as he smiled fondly at my stomach and the bleeding gash that was marring it. His mouth parted and he slowly leaned forward until I could feel his shuddering breaths on my stomach, hovering over the cut. He extended his tongue until it hit my wound and my stomach automatically contracted away from it.

Penguin lifted his eyes back up to mine, looking up at me through hooded lids, the tip of his tongue still covered in my blood. Something strange washed over me, something that took over all of my senses and drew me irresistibly towards him. I wanted him to hurt me more, cut me, break me however he wanted to. Without even thinking I lifted my stomach back up to his mouth, begging him to resume.

His lips twitched upwards into a smile before he angled his head downwards again, touching his tongue to my wound. He dragged it upwards, licking all the way up to the top of the cut. He drew back, breathing deeply with a wide smile plastered on his face. Blood stained his lips and there was some lingering on the tip of his nose, which I impulsively leaned forward and licked off, my mouth blooming with the metallic taste of blood.

“I told you you had a dark side.” He whispered, reaching up to take my cheeks between his hands.

His smile dropped and he lowered his hands to my neck. His long fingers wrapped around it with ease and as he started tightening his grip my eyes widened, only just realising what was happening. I struggled against his hands violently, feeling my neck strain against his palms as he strangled me. I was lightheaded to begin with and having my oxygen slowly cut off wasn’t helping, my vision blurred in seconds and I struggled to stay upright.

“Such a shame.” I heard Penguin’s hazy voice all around me, my brain going fuzzy and my muscles giving way beneath me. My head cracked on the floor and my vision faded, along with the ringing in my ears as the final thing I saw was the chair legs and a pair of black polished shoes.

* * *

I regained consciousness slowly, my head throbbing which made me very reluctant to get up at all. I remained dead to the world until my curiosity overpowered me and I cracked my eyes open, only to see that I was lying on a bed, surrounded in elegant, expensive-looking furniture made of dark brown wood. I propped myself up on my elbow, head pounding as I tried to recognise where I was, but couldn’t. I only had to assume that Penguin had taken me somewhere. The gash on my stomach pulled and I winced, looking down to see it wasn’t bleeding any more, fortunately, but the skin was still split and raw.

I sat upright and the sheets fell off of me, which is when I noticed that I still wasn’t wearing any clothes. I felt my face flush as I looked around the room but couldn’t see them anywhere, even as I got up off of the bed and actually explored the room properly.

I couldn’t just start wandering around this strange place practically naked but I didn’t really have much choice. In my bare feet, I crept to the door, placing my hand on the handle with some note of caution. Goose bumps rose on my arm as I opened the door slowly, peeking my head out before forcing my whole body over the threshold. This could be anyone’s house. Just keep going.

I padded down the hallway, looking into rooms that were almost identical to the one that I woke up in until I came across the room that I had been standing in only the day before, bleeding in the evil psychopath’s arms. I had to assume that Penguin was nearby seeing as this is where we both were yesterday; that is, if he hadn’t moved on.

I continued down the corridor until I reached a large set of heavy double-doors which I pressed my ear up against. Either someone was speaking very quietly in there or it was a _very_ large room these doors were hiding. I weighed up my options before pushing against the door that gave way very easily beneath my palm, cautiously poking my head into the unknown room.

“Ah, Miss Carlisle.”

I wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed or relived. I had found Penguin but I still wasn’t in any clothes and he beckoned me into a room where other men were lingering. They were obviously his lackeys as they were tough and intimidating, but looked away the moment I entered the room. This must have been a special instruction of Penguin’s; anyone would have found it difficult to take their eyes away from a partially naked news reporter.

“I was wondering when you were going to show up.” He nodded at me from the comfort of his desk. “Oh, but where are my manners?”

He lifted his arm and clicked his fingers, at which point one of the lackeys reached around and threw something at me. I grabbed it and found it was my discarded dress from yesterday which I clung to my chest in some kind of effort to regain my modesty.

“How’s your wound?” He asked flippantly, gesturing towards my stomach.

“Why am I still here?” I questioned him in a low voice.

“Looks to have cleared up nicely.”

“Can I leave?” I asked and his face fell suddenly.

“Not yet.” He said, confusion marring his features. “I can’t let you go yet.”

“Why not?”

“I must admit, Miss Carlisle, you are fascinating to me. You were the object of a good few hours study last night.”

He smirked and I felt my blood run cold, a thought that hadn’t crossed my mind before suddenly buzzing through my brain, contorting my face into a grimace as I stumbled away from him.

“Did you… did you rape me?” I sputtered, thinking back to me passing out then waking up in a foreign bed. I mean, I hadn’t felt anything different, but would you?

“Heavens no.” He pulled back in horror, clutching his hand to his chest dramatically.

“I don’t go around raping young women while they’re unconscious. I have a mother, you see, and she taught me better than to violate young girls.”

I almost passed out in relief, sighing heavily while I tried to stop my hands shaking. I struggled to feel any kind of gratitude towards him, even though I felt like he was asking me to thank him.

“It’s been pleasant to see you, Miss Carlisle. I’m sorry I have to keep leaving you, but I’m afraid you’ve caught me right at the beginning of building an empire.” He grinned, gesturing at one of his lackeys. “Zack here can look after you for a bit while I’m engaged.”

A man stood forward and I recognised him immediately as the lecherous man who took me in the car before, the one who had pretended to be an intern. I blanched, shoulders sagging as he looked at me with a predatory expression.

“Please.” I muttered, looking between the two men with concern.

“What? What’s the problem?” Penguin asked, daring me to speak out and say something.

My jaw shifted and I glowered at the floor, crossing my arms self-consciously.

“Right. I’ll see you again soon, Miss Carlisle. Could you join them?”

Penguin gave a special look to a nameless thug who moved forward along with the lecherous Zack, who clapped his hand on my back aggressively then started to lead me out of the room. How I ever mistook him for an intern was a mystery to me.

I glanced back at Penguin before allowing myself to be led out into the corridor and into a room down the hall which was decked out in the same furniture as the rest of the house, but instead of beds or desks there were sofas all aimed towards an expensive TV. Zack closed the door behind us and the thug stood in front of it intimidatingly with his arms crossed. Zero chance of me escaping now.

I resigned myself to my fate, pulling the dress over my head and struggling to pull the zip up while the two men watched me, not even offering to help.

“Don’t do that.” Zack warned me slowly, looking at me through hooded eyes.

“What? Put my _clothes_ back on?” I asked incredulously.

“Yeah. ‘Cause then Penguin or… someone else’ll just take them off again. Wastes energy.” He grinned, stepping forward. I immediately stepped back, out of his reach.

“I won’t be taking this dress off again.” I insisted.

He smirked, grabbing my arm and leading me down onto a sofa. I sat down uncomfortably, using the pose that I always used on TV whenever I had to sit down, straight backed and overly-tense. He leered at me, staring directly at my face while I tried to keep composed. I didn’t know what I was waiting for. Why did Penguin trap me in a room with this creep and a dense lug to guard us?

“You don’t have to stay with that little cripple, he’s not as important as he thinks he is.” Zack poked his tongue in his cheek, raising an eyebrow at me. “I could take you away, if you wanted.”

“What makes you think I’d choose you over him?” I spoke shortly.

He laughed arrogantly, a wide smile plastered on his face until he realised that I was being utterly serious and confusion instead passed his features.

“You’d really choose him?”

“I might.”

I couldn’t believe what I was saying; I was willingly putting myself into the arms of the Penguin, all because he was better than a lecherous man who didn’t know when to stop.

“Let me see. Let me see what he did to you.” He grabbed my head impulsively and tilted my chin upwards, seeing the bruising that must have been on my neck from where Penguin had strangled me. I could see his lips twist into a smile in the corner of my eye.

“You know, if I were to fuck you, I wouldn’t be nearly so gentle.” He whispered into my ear, making me shudder away from him.

My whole body froze up while he ran his hands over my shoulders slowly. I could hear his laboured breathing against my ear and I screwed my eyes up, trying to imagine he was someone else, his hands passing over to my front when he grabbed my breasts, making me inhale through my teeth. I tried to wriggle away, but my heart wasn’t in it as I knew there was no way I was escaping from this.

“Don’t fight it.” He whispered, slipping his hands under my dress.

A loud explosive noise rang in my ears and the man suddenly collapsed on top of me, blood spurting from a bullet wound in his head. I shrieked, shoving the dead weight off of my lap, leaping to my feet as quickly as I possibly could. I looked to the door where the thug was standing with his gun out, the tip still steaming as he slipped it back into the pocket in his jacket.

My body was stiff with shock and I forgot to breathe for the longest time as I stared at the dead man on the floor, the crimson blood starting to pool around his lifeless head. I felt all of the blood draining from my head and I felt woozy, so I had to grab something to keep myself upright.

“Boss said to deal with him if he got too… handsy.”

The thug’s voice rang in my ears and I struggled to focus on him. I sob escaped my mouth and he looked at me blankly, that gormless look of his not doing anything to calm my shattered nerves.

“Can we… can we leave?” I stuttered, trying not to throw up as I spoke.

The thug shrugged before nodding, leading me out into the room and further into the house, into another semi-identical room that was also empty. I led myself onto a sofa, sitting down on top of my hands. My head was reeling and I felt dizzy and sick, the heart-wrenching feeling of having witnessed something horrible coursing through my whole body. I looked down at my hands, seeing that they were shaking and I felt a stabbing pain in the front of my brain. I wanted to sleep, I didn’t want to be here anymore, in this world.

I don’t know how long I was in there, alone with that nameless man. There was a clock in the room but my eyes couldn’t focus on the numbers for long enough for me to take in the time. I looked down at my hands periodically only to see that they were still shaking, the pain in the front of my head slowly spreading through my whole brain.

Someone walked through the door and my head jerked unnaturally towards it, my whole body standing up and retreating naturally. Penguin walked through the door and tapped out the thug. I watched him leave while Penguin moved towards me, his hands up in surrender.

“What’s wrong?” He asked innocently but every time he moved forward I stepped back.

“Please don’t hurt me.” I choked out, rushing to get behind the sofa.

“Why would I hurt you?” Penguin chuckled before lowering his smile into something more serious. “If this is about Zack-”

I whimpered, interrupting him.

“I thought so. I saw what happened, next door.” He pulled the corners of his lips down in a disgusted expression. “I’m sorry you had to witness that, but I did give the orders. And I did warn him, so it’s his own fault that he found you so utterly irresistible. I can’t say that I blame him…”

I stared at him in horror but didn’t move now as he advanced slowly towards me.

“Oh, look at you. You’re so pale, you should sit.” He urged me and I allowed myself to be led onto the sofa, beside Penguin.

He reached forward to take my hands in his and tutted when he noticed that they were trembling uncontrollably. My hands safely in his lap, he took my chin in his hand and angled my head towards his, looking straight into my eyes.

“Now, you’re being awfully strong for having witnessed your first murder. I can’t boast the same strength of myself.” He smiled reassuringly, catching my gaze back onto his. “But you don’t have to be strong. Not for me.”

At his words I could feel myself welling up and though I forced it to go back down, it was no use. He had opened the floodgates and now there was no going back. I started sobbing dramatically, at which point he pulled my head towards his chest, wrapping his arms around my shoulders tightly. I didn’t care who he was, it was so reassuring to have someone there while I cried, shoulders bobbing and tears blooming over his expensive suit, but he didn’t seem to mind.

I cried until there was nothing left and it was only my shoulders still going, my sobs catching in the back of my throat. I pulled away, a wave of uncertainty hitting me as I realised whose shoulder I was crying into. But he merely glanced at me, reaching over to pick up a glass of water which he handed to me without ceremony. I sipped it cautiously, Penguin’s arm still around my shoulder and my head still on his chest.

We were in silence but somehow it was… nice, it was pleasant silence where I had time to rearrange my scrambled thoughts and form an entirely new opinion of the man who I was lying on top of. Good or bad I didn’t know, but I knew for certain that something was changing.

I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, still sipping at the water while I felt Penguin’s chest rise and fall beneath my head. I matched my breath to his, absently staring into space until my gaze fixed on his feet, more specifically his awkward bent foot. It was almost at a right angle to his other, how on earth did he survive in that way?

“Does it hurt?”

“Hm?” He hummed, angling his head towards mine.

“Your foot. Does it hurt?” I repeated. I didn’t know why I was asking. I suppose I was curious.

“No.” He answered without really thinking.

I stared at him and he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, my head rocking on his chest as he moved beneath me.

“There’s the occasional twinge.” He mentioned reluctantly, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

I smiled slightly, looking down at the floor as the silence stretched between us.

“Pain isn’t bad, you know.” I commented, continuing to look at the floor. “If it weren’t for your pain, you probably wouldn’t be here now.”

“Very true.” His lips twisted into a wry smile as he looked down at me. “What about you? What do you feel about pain?”

My chest tightened and I winced as the cut across my stomach stretched and pulled. I lifted myself up off of Penguin’s chest, propping my elbow on the back of the sofa as I looked into his eyes. The air around us became emotionally charged and my ears started ringing as I felt something weird building in my chest. I knew what it was but I just didn’t want to admit it to myself.

Very cautiously, I placed my hand on his cheek while he stared at me intensely, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. In a rush of adrenaline I leaned forward, crushing my lips onto his. My bare legs shifted on top of his and he responded with relish, smiling into the kiss as he slowly lifted his arm to caress the back of my head. My hands curled into his suit as my head reeled and I felt completely and utterly invested in this kiss, my mind fixed on only one thing.

I pulled back abruptly, the same wave of uncertainty that hit me before hitting me again as I breathed heavily, pushing at his chest. He looked at me, mildly amused I think, as I tried to form a coherent sentence in my head.

“I’m sorry. Can I leave now?” I said softly, reluctant to meet his gaze again.

“Of course you may.” He led me upright, tenderly pulling at my waist before taking me out into the corridor.

He pulled me through a maze of rooms and doors before we got to the front entrance where he introduced me to another thug who would take me home. I stood awkwardly in the door, debating how to say goodbye when he grabbed my hand. I didn’t flinch away, only watched him as he lifted my hand and kissed it, looking up at me through hooded eyes.

“Until next time, my dear.” He muttered.

I smiled and nodded slowly before letting myself be pulled away by the chauffeur. I saw the outside of the building but didn’t recognize anything, even as we got into the car and we drove through the neighbourhood. It was only when we got close to my house that I started recognising my surroundings, knowing this place as Gotham. I left the car as we pulled up outside my house and the car screeched off the moment I touched the pavement. Then I ascended the stairs, back to my boring apartment and ordinary life.

* * *

I got up the next morning and dressed for work. I couldn’t remember what the Penguin’s excuse for my absence was; did he tell everyone I was ill? In hospital? If anyone asked I resolved to be cagey about it, tell them it was sensitive or something.

When I arrived at work people waved and nodded and asked me how I was doing, but didn’t have any further questions, which was a relief. When I finally got to my office I saw it crowded with flowers and ‘get well soon’ cards, which I didn’t deserve. There was one set of flowers in the centre which stood out from the rest of the pastel, baby colours; a bunch of deep red roses that so obviously didn’t belong. I fished them out from the rest, picking at the card to see what was written inside.

_'I knew you couldn’t resist coming back.’_

Was scrawled messily inside the card and I had to marvel again at the Penguin’s sheer precognitive prowess. I screwed the card up in my fist and threw it across the room then attempted to hide the roses when someone came into my office behind me.

“Got an admirer?” Howard asked flippantly.

I rolled my eyes, setting the roses down on my desk while pursing my lips.

“Several, apparently.” I gestured to the rest of the flowers and he looked at me disapprovingly.

“What’s been going on?” He asked me earnestly in a low voice.

“Nothing.” I lied, turning away from him to go and sit down behind my desk.

“Well that’s untrue.” He grunted, folding his arms. “You leave halfway through your shift, disappear for two days then come back without a word? Some guy told me you were in hospital, but you look just fine to me.”

I shifted my jaw, head racing to come up with an excuse that he would believe when Howard slammed his hands on the table, making me jump.

“Don’t try and pull a fast one on me, Lou. I know you.” He spoke almost desperately. “Does this have something to do with Penguin?”

“Don’t start Howard.” I muttered.

“It is, isn’t it?” He asked in horror. “If he’s making you stuff Lou, you don’t have to do it.”

“He’s not making me do anything.” I made a move to stand but winced at the cut that still marred my stomach.

“Are you hurt?” He asked quickly, concerned.

“No.” I said too defensively, and his face fell.

“You don’t have to deal with this. You can call the cops or something.”

“I can’t. He has the cops in his pocket. He had these handcuffs that he said were from a cop he’s in with…”

“How do you know about his handcuffs?”

I blushed, avoiding Howard’s eyes when my phone started ringing, making us both jump. I took it out of my pocket, looking at the caller ID; Penguin. I blanched, trying not to show any change of emotion for Howard.

“Do you mind if I get this?” I uttered.

Howard shook his head and I expected him to make his move to leave, but he merely folded his arms and leaned on my desk. I couldn’t back out now. I answered the call, lifting the phone to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Miss Carlisle.” Penguin’s voice lilted in my ear. “How are you?”

“Fine, thank you.” I was being kinder than I usually was to him on the phone just for Howard. There was a pause on the other end of the line and I wondered if he was still there.

“I’m afraid I’ve horribly neglected you, Miss Carlisle. I’d love you to join me at my club tonight.” He said eventually and I was taken aback.

“You have a club?”

“Naturally, clubs are what Gotham is built on. Them and prostitutes. But I didn’t feel like becoming a pimp.” He spoke so concisely it was almost comical.

“You should bring Howard along too.”

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye worriedly before shaking my head.

“Not a good idea.”

“Nonsense, the invitation is extended to the two of you. I’ll send a car at, say, eight?”

“Fine.” I answered tersely, making it very clear that I wasn’t happy with the arrangement.

“You’ll enjoy yourself.” Penguin threatened me before hanging up.

I lowered the phone and looked up at Howard, plastering a fake smile across my face.

“Who was that?” He asked me fake-sweetly, mocking me.

“Landlord.” I waved him off before switching the subject quickly. “You know what we haven’t done in a while? We haven’t been out together, just us two. We should do that again.”

I think he suspected something, but I could also see his mind working; if we were together he could interrogate me about what’s been happening. No matter what sly plan he thought I had, he agreed anyway.

“Alright.”

“Come around mine tonight, then we can head out together.” I got up from behind my desk, passing him on the way out of my office.

“I’ve got to get back to work, I’m swamped.” I stopped at the door, looking back at him. “You don’t have to worry about me, Howard.”

I left my office, resuming my work while my mind continually wandered back to what was going to happen that night, with Howard and Penguin in the same building again. That is, if I got Howard that far.

* * *

Howard and I drank at my place before a black, sleek car pulled up outside, driven by a man who I recognised but wouldn’t know the name of. Howard eyed me warily at the sight of the car but followed me inside, anxiously fiddling beside me for the whole journey until we arrived outside a dank, distinctly ‘Gotham’ building. There was a neon umbrella lit in blue screwed to the wall, I noticed as I got out of the car. There was a door right next to the neon light.

I looked to Howard who shrugged before pushing my way through the door, into a club like any other in the Gotham nightlife, although perhaps a bit grander. Warm, yellow lighting and mahogany furnishings tipped with gold comprised this club that was buzzing with patrons, but there weren’t too many. This was an exclusive club.

“Miss Carlisle! Oh, and Howard, you made it too. I’m impressed.” Penguin called us out, starting to hobble his way towards us.

I didn’t look to Howard, even though I could feel his stare burning into my neck as Penguin took my hand and kissed it before subsequently shaking Howard’s.

“I must admit, I wasn’t expecting you to join us Howard.” Penguin smiled widely, looking at me.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t be here if I had known where I was going and who was here.” Howard said through gritted teeth.

“So you kept it a… surprise, did you?” Penguin asked me cheekily.

“Something like that.” I muttered.

“Good for you. Can you get these guys some drinks?” Penguin turned and gestured to the barman. “Give them whatever they want. They’re my guests of honour tonight.”

The barman nodded and Penguin turned from us, hobbling back to the other guests. Howard and I ordered our drinks before sitting down in a small booth.

“This’ll be fun.” I said, trying to convince myself as well as Howard. “Like what we used to do.”

Howard chucked back his drink, scowling at the table.

“Why didn’t you tell me _he_ was going to be here?”

“Because then you wouldn’t come.” I mumbled.

“Obviously.” Howard spat. “Is this just a stunt to show how far you’re twisted around his little finger?”

“I don’t- I never know why he does anything.” I stumbled. “He doesn’t make any sense.”

“So like you then. You should report him.”

“Can you stop? Let’s just drink and… forget…” I trailed off.

We both drank until we were past the point of tipsy and we pushed past the topic of Penguin to talk far too openly about other topics. We were both actually starting to enjoy ourselves when someone loomed by our booth, sobering us both very quickly. The man made eye contact with me then turned and silently pointed towards another man at the bar, who I recognised instantly as Penguin. Even from the back of his head I could recognise him.

“I’ll be one moment.” I slurred to Howard, sliding off of the booth and starting to make my way towards the bar.

I hopped onto the stool beside Penguin, ordering yet another drink which the barman slid towards me.

“You summoned?” I spoke in an accusatory manner towards Penguin, picking up my drink and glugging it back.

“I rather like you drunk.” Penguin said in a wry tone.

“I’m not _drunk_.” I defended myself but I slurred as I spoke.

“Of course you’re not.” Penguin said sarcastically, turning to me suddenly and gripped my chin between his thumb and his forefinger.

All of our dynamic was suddenly rushed back to when we were alone in a room together; he was in control, making me feel weak inside and forcing me to give in to my animalistic urges. He looked intensely into my eyes, his lips falling open as he stared at me before leaning forward, kissing me openly, in front of Howard and any guests that were still lingering. I kissed him back messily, the drink making my movements sloppy and uncoordinated in contrast to his precise tongue and hands. I heard footsteps approaching but didn’t look as I was too invested in this kiss. Not until someone wrenched at my shoulder and I was pulled back from Penguin forcefully.

“Are you taking the piss?” Howard exclaimed, removing his hand from my shoulder to ball it up in Penguin’s lapels.

“If I’ve offended you in any way, I apologise, I meant no-”

Then he punched him square in the nose. I involuntarily let out a shriek as Penguin toppled off of his stool, falling to the floor. Everything seemed to go silent as I turned to Howard in shock.

“What’s wrong with you?” I asked him accusatorily.

Howard looked to me in confusion, as if he had just done me a favour and wasn’t sure why I wasn’t thanking him.

“He’s a fucking creep, Lou.” Howard spoke to me as though I was mad; slow, even.

“You need to stop interfering.” I growled.

“Stop letting yourself be pushed around!” Howard’s voice raised by an octave and I winced.

“Have you ever considered that I’m not being pushed around?” I spoke in a low voice.

I shouldn’t have said it. I spoke without thinking. Howard fell back two paces, a stunned look on his face. Penguin looked up at me from the floor, a smirk pulling at his lips as blood dripped from his nose. No turning back now.

“Have you ever considered that I’m doing what I want to do?” I continued, cringing at every word. “I’m following him because I enjoy it.”

I could feel a blush spreading over my cheeks as I reached to help Penguin get up off of the floor. He had a self-righteous look on his face as he glanced over to Howard who was rapidly turning puce.

“That’s not the point-” Howard pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No, the _point_ is that I’m in charge of my own actions.” I interrupted him.

“I’m not your daughter, Howard. Your daughter is at home, safely tucked in bed. Men like him-” I gestured to Penguin. “-will kill your family without a second thought, and yet you provoke him. Don’t put me over your family.”

Howard was gasping as though he’d just run a marathon, his face stormy but I could see a hint of repentance in his features. He was only just realising his mistake, and I was realising mine. I approached him, taking his hands in mine while looking to the floor. I didn’t want to see his heartbroken face.

“I’m sorry.” I muttered, speaking just loud enough that only he could hear. “I should’ve explained it to you properly. I thought you would’ve judged me, thought I was nuts or something. I should’ve told you.”

“No. I didn’t realise…” He trailed off, the gears of his mind turning.

Howard fixed his gaze suddenly on Penguin, fear suddenly passing his features as he saw the blood dripping from Penguin’s nose, caused by him, his hand.

“I hope you get it now Howard.” I said solemnly.

Penguin rested his arm on my shoulder in an overly-familiar gesture and I felt slightly uncomfortable. There was a time and a place for physical contact.

“And I’d prefer it if you left Howard out of our correspondence in the future.” I said from the corner of my mouth to Penguin.

“Of course.” Penguin responded, extending his fingers to caress my neck.

“You bear him no ill will, do you?”

“Of course not.” Penguin grinned, shaking Howard’s hand. “It was merely a misunderstanding.”

“I’m going home, Lou.”

Howard looked drained as he spoke to me, the lines on his face more exaggerated, his expression not helping in the slightest. I nodded, not moving from under Penguin’s arm. Howard backed away slowly before turning, heading out of the door.

“You dealt with that very maturely.” Penguin said complacently. “Were you telling the truth?”

“Hm?”

“Were you telling the truth?” Penguin repeated, using his fingers to angle my head towards his. “That you enjoy it?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” I said tersely.

“I don’t think that’s unfortunate.” He kissed me lazily.

My hands began to wander to his jacket, pulling at buttons when Penguin’s hands landed on top of mine, stopping me.

“Now, now.” He smirked. “I shan’t take advantage of a drunk girl. Let’s get you home.”

* * *

I didn’t sleep that night; my thoughts were in turmoil. Of course I felt bad for Howard. But even I had to admit to myself that the only thing on my mind was Penguin.

I got up in the morning feeling groggy and hungover. My head was pounding and I thanked God that it was the weekend because I would’ve been a foul person to work around today. My phone buzzed on my side table and I leaned over, tipping it only to see that it was Penguin calling. I groaned, rolling back on my bed with the phone still in my hand. I could just ignore him. But he was crazy and he’d probably just come to my house or something. Reluctantly, I picked up the phone and held it to my ear.

“Hello?” I mumbled, pressing my hand to my forehead.

“Are you hungover?” He asked lightly. I uttered something incoherent in response, answering in the affirmative.

“Come and meet me at the pier.” He ordered.

My head was still hurting, but I was pretty sure that he wasn’t making any sense.

“The pier?” I repeated slowly. “There are hundreds of piers in Gotham.”

“Ah.” He sounded confused, as if expecting me to know a pier that was significant in his own history. “Then it’s the one in front of the old brick factory.”

“Alright. Let me just… wake up.” I grumbled then hung up the phone.

I rolled out of bed and got ready before running outside to hail a cab. The cab driver seemed confused by my request, but we pulled up at the waterside beside the right factory. I grimaced at the weather; it had been windy and grey downtown, but by the waterside it was foggy too, creating a slurry of miserable conditions that I _really_ didn’t want to step out in.

“Getting a story?” The driver asked casually over their shoulder.

“Yeah.” I lied, realising quickly that I had to get rid of them before they saw anything more. I shouldered my way out of the car and watched the cab drive away before making my way around the building to see the pier.

Penguin was stood at the other end of it, his long dark coat whipping around him and two words appeared in the forefront of my mind; needlessly dramatic. I looked up and down the waterfront before making my way along the pier, towards Penguin.

The wind felt like it was trying to flay my cheeks it was so cold and biting. Penguin had obviously dressed for this weather with his long coat and scarf bundled around his neck but I could feel goose bumps rising on any skin that was exposed and I could feel myself shaking already. I came up beside Penguin, giving him a sideways glance. He was staring out at the turbulent water, choppy grey waves tearing at the pier as if it wanted to pull it down. I looked at him then out to the water then back to him, those two words spinning in my brain.

“Why here?” I asked, just loud enough to be heard over the wind.

“Please, no silly questions.” He turned to me, unusually grave.

He reached into his pocket and for a fraction of a second I was worried that it was going to be a gun, but all he pulled out was a string of blood-red gems which I quickly recognised to be my necklace. I thought I had thrown it into my bedside table after that last encounter with Penguin.

“Where the hell did you get that from?” I exclaimed, eyes wide.

“I gave it to you, I should have access to it.”

I disagreed with the statement but didn’t counter him. My head was still pounding, I was cold and now the waterside wind was making me damp too. I just wanted to get back inside.

“Now, I need you to be serious with me Miss Carlisle.” He spoke urgently, his tone unsettling me.

“Sure.” I was going to say anything in order to get back into bed quicker.

“Do you want this?” He asked, gesturing with the string of gems dangling delicately between his fingers.

My eyebrows knitted together and my eyes fixed on that necklace instead of his face.

“I dunno.” I shrugged, rolling onto the balls of my feet in an attempt to stay warm.

“I need an answer.” He urged.

“Fine. Then yes.” I reached out to take it, but he pulled it quickly out of my reach. He tutted as I huffed and resumed my position, wrapping my arms tightly around my body.

“No. I need you to think about this properly.” He stepped closer, dangling the necklace slightly higher than my eye line so I had to look up. “Do you want to keep it? Value it? Take it as your own?”

I realised that he was trying to place weight on a question centred around a piece of jewellery. I didn’t get what he was trying to insinuate, but I decided to agree to whatever he was offering. I trusted him in a weird way, not with my life or anything serious, but with something like this I could trust him.

“Yes.” I spoke earnestly, matching his grave demeanour so he believed me.

I reached for the necklace but he pulled back again, waiting for my arm to drop before securing the necklace around my neck himself, his cold hands brushing against my bare skin, giving me goose bumps. Then he unwrapped the scarf from his own neck and looped it around mine. I snuggled my face into it, grateful for the extra protection against the elements.

He ran his fingers through my hair gently, removing any stray hairs whipping around my face in the wind while looking at me with soft eyes. He looked unusually pale in this weather and the end of his nose was tinged red with cold. He kissed me softly, his skin cold but the inside of his mouth was warm and as he pulled me closer I could feel the warmth emanating from his coat.

“Come back with me.” He mumbled as we pulled apart.

“Okay. But only so long as I get to sleep.”

He quirked a smile at me before wrapping his arm tightly around my shoulders, leading me towards a sleek black car waiting at the other end of the pier.


End file.
